The NuSailor Moon Trek!
by ocramed
Summary: A sequel to "The NuRanma Trek".
1. Chapter 1

**NuSailor Moon Trek! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, and the Star Trek franchise belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited series. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story, along with its "mate" The NuRanma Trek, is based upon the reboot premise of DC Comics' "NuDC Universe". Thanks to the mysterious Pandora, of "Pandora's Box" fame, the equally mysterious "Time Trapper", who was really Sailor Pluto from the end of Time, was able to get her fondest wish after all…**

* * *

**Part 1: "Renewal!"**

* * *

Amongst the cockroaches and the Toclafane, a cybernetic race that was in the shape of a floating spheroid, the hooded "Time Trapper" greets her guest in her customary manner: with threats of violence.

"Tell me, Pandora, why have you come?" the Time Trapper said, as she held the cursed immortal within a stasis field of concentrated temporal energy. "Just because you are long lived, that doesn't mean I cannot hurt you…"

"I know that, Setsuna of Pluto," Pandora said. "I know that you can rob me of my curse, in order to subject me to a fate worse than what I have lived all my life. But I have come with a peace offer…"

Pandora presents a small, brass box that was in the shape of a skull.

"Though the look is different, I recognize as the fabled 'Box'," the Time Trapper said.

"Aye, it is, and I have come to offer it to you, for within lies unlimited power: hope. And with hope comes possibilities."

"Why should I help you?"

"I can allow others to open this Box, though the one that opens it will be granted the power of hope."

"In exchange for this gift, what do you want in return?"

"Peace," Pandora said. "I want to be freed of my curse, so that I may live a normal life."

"If I recall, your life was anything but normal."

"Well, I want one NOW, just like you want one."

"I was put in charge of safe guarding the timeline, so that the Moon Princess can one day assume her rightful place as the ruler of Earth, circa 30th century."

"Ah, that," Pandora sneered. "How did that experiment come along?"

"…"

"Precisely. In the original timeline, the lovely Moon Princess was easily controlled. In the latest iteration of the timeline, you ended up…here, a survivor of a dead timeline while your temporal doppelganger had a complete life. Sucks to be you, huh?"

"…"

"Look, I can't get what I want if I do not have for your help, and vice versa. So, what do you say about joining forces to solve each other's situations?"

"Very well," the Time Trapper said, as she releases Pandora from her prison. "Show me what to do…"

Summer 1995: Azabuu Juuban Ward (Tokyo, Japan).

"You know, if you wanted to be on time to a 'senshi' meeting, we shouldn't stop at the ice creamery, Usako," Mamoru Chiba said, as he and his fiancée Usagi Tsukino walked to the Hakawa Shrine on Cherry Hill.

"Ah, but I was SO hungry, Mamo-kun," Usagi whined. "Besides, I want to do all the things I want to do before we get married."

"You sure you want to do that?" Mamoru said. "I mean, I can wait a few years, so you can get yourself established career-wise."

"No, I'm done waiting. Besides, I can still go to school, yes? I was thinking of becoming a homemaker."

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I am more than ready to support you-"

"I still say that this is a waste of time, Akane," said young martial artist Ranma Saotome, as he walked to the Hakawa Shrine with his fiancée, Akane Tendo.

"Well, Yuka told me that the shrine has real magic in it," Akane said.

"Yeah? I heard that there have been monster around here, too," Ranma said.

"What, you scared?"

"No, not that I have anything to worry about, since they'd be too scared to face me and my 'uncute' fiancée and junk…"

"What did you say?" Akane said angrily.

Meanwhile, in the Nerima Ward, located across town from Azabuu Juuban Ward, a resident was prepared to utilize the dark arts in one last, desperate act against his foe.

"With this ritual, I shall rid the foul sorcerer once and for all!" said Tatewaki Kuno.

"Master Kuno, are you SURE you know what you are doing?" said Sasuke the Ninja Retainer.

"Of course I am sure."

"Well, it's just that with what happened when you last went into that curio shop-"

"This is not going to be a Phoenix Egg situation. I have made sure that the only way this Rune circle will activate, is if I place these two sacred stones in the right position-"

BONK!

"How dare you try to destroy the one I love?" said Tatewaki Kuno's younger sibling Kodachi, as she grips her bowling pin.

"Sister, don't you dare- uh?"

"Master?" Sasuke said, as he points to the place where the stones that were in Tatewaki's hands fell.

"What-?"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning leapt from the circle, then danced about the room until it fled through an open window.

"Master…?"

"Not another word, Sasuke," Tatewaki said, before collapsing onto the floor. "Oof-!"

Meanwhile, the lightning bolt went straight into the air, arcs, and then struck both Ranma and Akane.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled.

"Akane!" Ranma replied.

The two flew into Mamoru and Usagi, which resulted in them getting energized by the magic lightning bolt.

ZAAARRRRRRRKKKKKK-!

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried out.

"Usako, hold on!" Mamoru said, as he attempted to grab his beloved….

BOOM!

And then, both couples were gone…

"Guys!" yelled Minako Aino, as she and the others members of the Sailor Scouts arrive at the steps of the Hikawa Shrine. They could see the tell-tale signs of an atmospheric, but localized event that had just occurred.

Luna the Moon Guardian Cat and her beau Artemis were the first to arrive at the very spot where the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince had just disappeared.

"Where are they?" Luna said, as she looked around frantically. She then turned towards Ami Mizuno.

"Ami?"

"Usagi and Mamoru were here, that's for sure," Ami said, as she used the sensors on her Mercury Computer to collect data. "Unfortunately, it may be difficult to, well…"

"Well, what, Ami?" Makoto Kino asked.

"From what I can tell, temporal energy is involved."

"You mean, 'time travel', huh?" Raye Hino said. "Are we looking at another future attack from Chaos?"

"Without further information, I do not know the answer."

"Then, we have to get a hold of the Outers, then," Artemis said.

"Artemis' right," Luna said. "If anyone might know what happened to Usagi and Mamoru, it would be Setsuna-"

"Of course," said Setsuna Meioh, as she and the rest of the Outer Sailor Scouts arrive at the steps of the Hakawa Shrine.

"Hey, guys!" Minako said.

"Do you know what happened to 'Dumpling Head' and Mamoru?" Raye said.

"I do, in fact," Setsuna said with a knowing smile.

"Well, I don't," Haruka Tenoh said in a gruff manner.

"Now, now," Michiru Kaioh said, as she comforted her girlfriend. "You don't have to be so surly about this day."

"Well, you'd be, too, if you were being pulled away from something you wanted to do this afternoon."

"What's that?" Makoto asked.

"The football game between Germany and the UK, that's what," Haruka said. "I had a bet going on for that one…"

"Well, I'm just hoping to see Usagi again," Hotaru Tomoe said.

"And you will," said Rini Chibi, aka "Chibiusa", as she speaks from atop of the stairs of the Hakawa Shrine, with Diana the Moon Guardian Cat sitting on her head. What was most striking was that both Chibiusa and Diana appeared older, which was ironic since Chibiusa in particular was well over 900 years old, but still retained the body of a child. Well, save for that incident where she became "Black Lady"…

"Chibiusa!" Hotaru said, as she runs up to her best friend, in order to hug her.

"Hey, there," Chibiusa said, as she hugged Hotaru back.

"And you look great, Chibiusa! And older, too."

"Well, Mother and Father did feel that it was time that I begin to grow into adulthood, rather remain a child forever…"

"Mom, Dad," Diana said to Luna and Artemis.

"Diana," Luna said. "You're looking well."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Are you here because of the Princess and the Prince?" Artemis said.

"Yes," Diana said with a nod.

"Did you two come to the past at the same time your parents have?" Makoto asked.

"They have not," Setsuna replied. "In fact, both 'Small Lady' and Diana have been living in the past for some time now."

"Huh?" everyone yelled.

"Yeah, well, Diana and I have been attending a special school in North England, in order to study magic," Chibiusa said. "We're heading into our third year, in fact."

"But do you know what happened to your parents, child?" Luna asked.

"They're here," Chibiusa said with a grin.

"Ah?" everyone yelled.

"Small Lady is correct," Setsuna said. "The Princess and the Prince will tell you the particular details, but they have returned."

"Where are they, then?" Luna asked impatiently.

"At the top of these stairs, silly," Chibiusa said, as she turned away. "Come, follow me…"

With that, there was a mad dash to the heart of the Hakawa Shrine…

Meanwhile, the Moon Princess completes a small ritual, where she lights incense while saying a prayer…

"Usagi?" said a voice from behind.

A moment later, Usagi turned towards her husband of many years.

"I know, Mamoru," Usagi said, as she stands up. "I can sense their arrival."

"Well, we don't want the others to see you, well, older," Mamoru said, as he changes his appearance to appear younger. "At least, not yet."

"Am I not beautiful the way I am?" Usagi said with a knowing smile.

"Of course, hon," Mamoru said, as he took Usagi into his arms. "You're immortal, and ageless, and would make the gods of love and beauty jealous…"

Pause.

"In fact, weren't you, Aphrodite and Ishtar in such a competition at one point in time?"

"That was a long time ago, in another age," Usagi said. "Besides, Urd was the one who 'started' that contest, I believe-"

"Usagi?" said Luna with hesitance. Neither she nor the other Sailor Scouts could see what Usagi appeared as.

FWOOOM…

"Hi, guys!" Usagi said bubbly, as she broke her hold of Mamoru. "How's it going?"

Chibiusa rolled her eyes, amazed at how phony her mother's acting was, while the others stood nearly in gaped silence…

"Well, she seems the same," Makoto said.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked out of concern.

"Well, I feel a little weird about all this, but I got my Mamo-kun here with me," Usagi said happily.

"You're starting to weird me out," Raye said.

"Oh, stop being silly. I…I just want to see my friends again."

"Well, I'm glad you seem okay," Minako said, as she hugged Usagi.

"Is she really okay?" Haruka said, as she turned towards Mamoru.

"Actually, she's been like this for a while now," Mamoru said. "Trust me on this."

"Well, I can't wait to hear what happened to you two," Artemis said.

"And there will be plenty of time to tell you all what happened to us," Usagi said. "But right now, I'm starving…and you guys are treating."

"At least there is one thing that hasn't changed about the Princess," Michiru said.

Meanwhile, Ami continued to scan Mamoru and Usagi. Although the bio-signatures of her friends were the same as before, there was that little detail of massive energy within the couple.

However, that was not the strangest thing about the sensor readings.

What was really odd was that the Senshi of Mercury was detecting a second pair of "auras" within her friends, auras that were significant in power as well…

"Ami, stop trying to scan me and Mamo-kun," Usagi said.

"Oh, um, well…"

"We'll explain everything in due course," Mamoru said. "But we can tell you what happened to us right after, well…it's going to be a long story."

"We'll make the time," Luna said. "Count on it…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: An old enemy from the early days of Sailor Moon's career shows up, this time with the help of a dark god from ancient Japanese lore. See you then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**NuSailor Moon Trek! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, and the Star Trek franchise belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited series. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story, along with its "mate" The NuRanma Trek, is based upon the reboot premise of DC Comics' "NuDC Universe". Thanks to the mysterious Pandora, of "Pandora's Box" fame, the equally mysterious "Time Trapper", who was really Sailor Pluto from the end of Time, was able to get her fondest wish after all…**

* * *

**Part 2: "Revenge"**

* * *

Somewhere in the void, within the cracks between Time and Space, a man embedded in crystal simply exists. He has no thought but one: the need to exact vengeance on the one called "Sailor Moon"...

Luckily for the man embedded in crystal, someone would answer that desire.

The last of general of the Negaverse's "Dark Kingdom" was released from his imprisonment. However, he was not out of the woods just yet.

"Jadeite…" said an ominous voice.

Blurry-eyed, Jadeite yawns and stretches his neck…

"JADEITE!"

"What?" Jadeite replied forcefully. "You cannot expect me JUST to respond, you know…"

"Very well," the voice replied. "I am here to offer you the chance to obtain something we both want: vengeance upon the fabled Moon Princess."

"Okay, I'm game," Jadeite said, as he strokes his chin. "But as much as I appreciate the opportunity to destroy Sailor Moon, I want to know who that I am speaking to."

"You doubt the sincerity of my assistance?"

"Well, after what Queen Beryl did to me, I'm sure that you'll understand if I am a bit apprehensive about accept help from a stranger."

"So be it," said the voice, as a figure dressed as a Japanese "noh" actor, complete with headdress, porcelain mask and Japanese ceremonial clothing, emerges from the shadows…

"I am 'Amatsu-Mikaboshi', ruler of Yomi, father of youma, and master of shadows," said the being. "Some would consider me the god of evil and stars, but I prefer to be known as a Lord of Chaos, perhaps one of the faces of Chaos itself."

"You created the youma?" Jadeite said in surprise.

"I am, among other things."

"I am surprise that you would help me get back at Sailor Moon."

"The unfortunate thing about being a god is that we deities are limited by the rules, as set by those from above," Mikaboshi said. "However, those rules can be bent by way of our interaction with 'lesser' beings, either by choosing an avatar or champion, or by siring children with these same lesser beings. And since I desire to not engage in carnal behavior with lesser beings, I choose to use surrogates to do my bidding."

"Okay, I get it," Jadeite said with a nod. "What do I get in return for destroying Sailor Moon?"

"Once the Moon Princess has been destroyed, you are free to do as you please, including conquering the planet mortals call 'Earth' if you so desire."

"Alright," Jadeite said. "But I need resources."

"You may have access to my children, the youma, to help you in your endeavors, as well as having your powers fully restored."

"Got it. I must ask this question: what will happen to me if I fail in destroying Sailor Moon?"

As if on cue, a wall that seemed to stretch forever on both sides, and made out of the desiccated remains of the damned, appeared. The wall made out of the damned was being attended to by youma, who were dressed in cloaks that dragged across the landscape. The wails could be heard coming from this wall like a choir gone horribly wrong…

"I could always add another 'brick' to my masterpiece," Mikaboshi said.

"Good point," Jadeite said. "So, where do we begin?"

"We begin the demise of the Moon Princess, starting…now."

Suddenly, a young man wakes up from sleeping on his desk. He looks around towards his surroundings, and realized that he was in some sort of office. He noticed what appeared to be a series of business awards for athleticism and good health…

"Man, what a dream," the young man said, as he yawned.

Just then, another young man enters his office.

"Yo, Jay," said the young man, as he carried a bunch of posters underneath his arms while carrying a few more.

"What?"

"Um, yeah," the young man said, as he sets down the posters on a nearby coffee table. "Anyway, we got those posters in for health supplement campaign we're supposed to start soon…"

Pause.

"So, what do you think?" the young man said, as he picks one of the posters up, and unfurls it. It revealed a familiar face with a name and an advertisement blurb:

IF JAY DIET CAN DO IT, SO CAN YOU.

"That's me," said young man, as he examines the athletic poise of his own posture while holding up some vitamin supplement.

"Well, duh," said the other young man.

"And you are again…?"

"Fine, I'll play. My name is 'Toshi Tanaka'."

"And, how did we meet?"

"You're serious."

"Of course I am. Just humor me."

"We met on the set of 'Ninja Warrior Challenge' last year, where we were in competition. Since you won the contest while setting a world's record, you became famous here in Japan. So, you and I have gone into business promoting your victory by shelling products."

"Oh, I see…"

"You're not still feeling the effects of the header from a few days ago, are you?" Toshi asked. "We have to approve this stuff by this afternoon, if we are to make the deadline."

"No, I'm good," Jay said. "I'm just…tired."

"Well, you better see Dr. Mizuno again, just in case," Toshi said. "We got a lot of interested investors riding on this campaign, you know."

"I…I wouldn't want to, well, put out little company in a rough patch, if I cannot be 'Mister Diet'," Jay said with a pleasant smile. Inwardly, the one known as Jadeite was slowly waking up within the young athlete, after seeing the possibilities for mischief unfold before him…

"Um, okay," Toshi said. "Then, let's get to work…"

Meanwhile, across town…

"It's…weird thinking that Usagi has changed so much, and yet so little," Makoto said, as she turned to glance at Usagi, who was, always, reading Rei's manga while the Inner Sailors were hanging around the Hino residence.

"Heh," Usagi said, while eating poki sticks. For the past few days, Usagi and Mamoru were trying to normalize their lives as much as possible, as far as what was expected of them.

"But that's just it," Rei said, as she nibbled on a tea biscuit. "Those two have always been around, but only now have they shown up."

"Hmmmm," Usagi said, as she turned the page of the manga she was reading.

"So, the question is where were they, and why didn't they help us a few years ago, when we first dealt with the minions of Chaos?" Minako said.

"Huh," Usagi said, as she took a sip of her soda.

"Maybe she and Mamoru did not want to risk contaminating the timeline?" Ami offered.

"Ooooo," Usagi said, as she turned the page of the manga again.

"Maybe we should ask Usagi herself," Luna said, as she turned towards Usagi. "Usagi?"

"We couldn't run the risk of creating a temporal paradox," Usagi said, as she sets down the manga before stretching her limbs. "So, Mamoru and I waited until our younger selves were no longer in the picture."

"So, what WERE you doing then?" Rei asked.

"I did a lot of stuff, Rei, and not always with Mamoru," Usagi said with a sigh.

"But I thought when you and Mamoru were sent to the future, you were always together," Minako asked.

"For the most part, yes, but there have been times when, in circumstances not of my choosing, we were…apart," Usagi said, as she turned to look outside through the living room window. "And the ramifications from being apart made staying together…difficult, to say the least…"

"Usagi, I don't mean to pry, but, just how long were you in the future?" Luna asked.

"From the 22nd century through the 31st century," Usagi said. "Afterwards, we returned to the past."

"How long ago did you arrive?" Ami asked.

"Oh, about five years, I think. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I hate to pry, but from your readings, I am looking at TWO energy signatures that seemed, well, entangled, huge and…old," Ami replied. "In fact, the signatures seems thousands of years old."

"That…sounds odd," Makoto replied, as all the Inner Sailors turned to look at Usagi with a questioning look…

"Well?" Luna asked.

"The Universe is a big place, with many mysteries," Usagi said. "In one case, I was a part of a crew aboard a starship that had been stuck in the equivalent of the infamous 'Bermuda Triangle' for decades. In another case, I was stuck in an alternate timeline for a significant amount of time as well…"

Pause.

"And sometimes, I was stuck in the ancient past," Usagi said. "But in all cases, I had nothing to do with how I ended up in those predicaments, and sometimes, I ended up being alone."

"You seem to have all the answers," Rei said with a smirk.

"I don't, but I try-"

And then, there was a beeping sound that seemed to come from Usagi's watch…

"What is THAT?" Minako asked, as Usagi glanced at her watch.

"It means that it's time for me to leave," Usagi said, as she yawned, before getting up from the floor pillow. "Look, I promise you all that I'll tell you what else is going on in my life, besides being stuck in the future for centuries. Besides, like the heroine Scheherazade of '1001 Arabian Nights', I would like to think my value will be the stories that I have to tell."

"In other words, you want to string us along, eh?" Rei said with a smirk.

"You got it," Usagi said with a grin, before turning away to leave her friends behind…

"Wait, since when does Usagi know about 1001 Arabian Nights?" Makoto said. "Wait, who is…Scheherazade?"

"According to the Mercury Computer, Scheherazade was the narrator to 1001 Arabian Nights, who told 1001 stories, one story per night, to a mad Persian named 'Shahryar', one of the rulers of the Sassanid Empire, circa 224 CE to 651 CE," Ami said, as turned to look at the historical records on the searched subject, including depictions of Scheherazade herself…

"Oh, dear," Ami said, as she broke out into a sweat.

"What is it, Ami?" Makoto asked.

Ami pressed a button on her computer, and a virtual window pops up in the middle of the room...

"That," Ami said, as everyone sees an ancient lithograph of Usagi at the feet of some Persian ruler, while dressed in the style of the land and era of the day.

"Usagi definitely has some 'stories' to tell," Luna said, before noticing that Artemis was panting while fixated on Usagi's manner of dress in the picture.

"Artemis!"

"What?" Artemis said. "I was just…well, studying the picture for clues."

"I BET you were…"

Meanwhile, across town, a motorbike arrives at a familiar place.

"Hmmm," Mamoru said, as he took of his bike helmet. He wasn't sure how to approach the occupants of the household, but had to in order to settle accounts…

"{You don't have to do this, you know}," said a voice within Mamoru's mind. "{This isn't your life, nor is it Usagi's}."

"Are you chickening out, old friend?" Mamoru replied.

"{I ain't a coward, but why would I want to go back to THIS? Besides, I don't think Pops, Mr. Tendo or anyone else around here will understand what WE went through or what's going on with us now}."

"Yeah, about that," Mamoru muses. "We still don't know who is behind what happened to us in the first place, but we DO know that the source of what happened to us this day came from Nerima Ward."

"{Which could be anyone}," the voice said. "{So, how we're going to do this or what}?"

"I don't see why not," Mamoru said, as he gets off his motorbike before setting down his helmet. "But, remember, you and Akane will have to make an appearance eventually."

"{Yeah, yeah…"}

With straightened shoulders, Mamoru summons the courage to step into the Tendo Compound…

**Tbc.**


End file.
